


JackSepticEye X RageGamingVideos

by missa922



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Dom!Jack - Fandom, SuB!Rage, The RageGaming Crew, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missa922/pseuds/missa922





	1. The Build Up

Rage is a timid, shy boy who hid in the library or school during the day and his dorm by night. He isn't very popular whatsoever, he's a virgin, and more importantly he was unsure of his own sexuality. Hollow, his best friend, thought he was straight while Gubiak, his other friend, believed him gay.

On the other hand, Jack is and outgoing playboy. Loud and fun! He was popular, he was sure of his sexuality, he was gay. And a dominant.

Never the two shall meet right?

Dead wrong.

Rage had been in the library when he fell asleep. He woke up dazed at 10 PM, looked at his watch and ran out of the building, dropping his books as he fumbled over his feet.

"Rage ye naughty boy. Do you know how long I've been waiting fer ye?" Jack called, his Irish accent mystifying Rage.

"Sir, are you from my university?" Rage responded dizzy, entranced and confused in his low British accent.

"No me laddie. I be look'n fer ye, ye'd make me perfect sub."

"What?" Rage snickered, "You hunted lil' ol' me down for a sandwich? HAHA!"

"No, Rage, I mean ye'd make me perfect submissive and going back to yer dorm ye'd be in deep trouble! Join me? I'll give ye a time to remember."

Rage looked at the mysterious Irish stranger standing before him with his gorgeous ocean blue eyes, his perfect smile tempting Rage. He had his hand out stretched, "Rage... the choice is yer's. Take my hand or don't. I won't argue."

Rage became curious, who was this man? What were his intentions? Why Rage? Why now? Just as Rage was about to reach out and take the handsome man's hand Jack dropped his arm and said softly, "I'll take yer silence as a no. I only answer to Master not my actual name, which is Jack, if you change your mind real quick, lad. Otherwise have a nice life sorry fer botherin' ye."

Rage WANTED this. him. this man called Jack.

"Wait!" Rage called as he walked away, "Master, I choose to go with you!"

Jack turned, a bright smile spread across his face, "Well den, good boy, catch up, pet."

Rage was confused, but he ran to Jack's side. He felt a heat pooling in crotch. He looked down. "Shit." he whispered to himself, covering his tented crotch.

"Pet? What's wrong, baby boy?" Jack asked hearing him, "Oh." he saw Rage's hand over his crotch, "Sweetie, it's okay. Yer gay." He leaned into a deep whisper in Rage's ear, "I arouse ye sweetie, move yer hands. Let me see that cock yer rocking."

Timidly, Rage moved his hands shaking. Jack, wanting to see him alone, knelt in front of Rage and traced his bulge with his nose, "Yes this'll do baby boy." He stood up and took Rage's hand and they walked hand in hand to Jack's house.

(A/N) Alrighty! Jack's gotten Rage seduced OOOhHHH! I'm going to upload two chapters a night until I'm done with the story. If one of my teachers is reading. I'M SORRY, This is who I am. I would never act/say things like this in class. Thank you for reading anyways. See yall in the next chapter.(e/a/n)


	2. The Beginning

When the men got to Jack's house Jack sat Rage down in a comfy chair and sat across from him.

"I have some rules ye need to follow to enjoy tonight." He sighed putting his head in hands, "First, I have a question."

"What is it?" Rage asked.

"Are ye a virgin?"

"Y-y-es."

"Oh." Jack looked happy. "Sweet and innocent! SCORE!" HAhaha!"

"What are the rules?" Rage asked calmly.

"OH! Eager too! Good boy! okay, first rule, Ye Have To Call Me Master or Sir at the end of every sentence. Understand my pet?"

"Yes..."

"what?"

"OH! Yes, sir!"

"Good boy, Rule 2, Ye are NOT allowed to talk without permission."

Rage simply nodded yes.

"Ye learn fast! Good Boy! Rule 3: Ye need a safe word. What is that word my pet? You may speak to tell me that."

"Master, my safe word is... Yonex, sir."

"Smart Boy. Last thing, Tonight I'm going to fuck yer head inside out. Are you okay with that? Speak."

"Yes, Master, I give my mind, body, and soul to you to use and abuse for your amusement, sir."

"Very good boy."

Jack stretched out his hand for Rage and Rage took it gingerly. Jack pulled Rage to the bedroom where an array of BDSM tools lie in wait of their next victim.

"RAGE! Undress and doggy style. NOW!"

Rage obeyed and moments later he felt something on his back that tickled and that sensation went down his back and over his ass. He felt a soft, moist feeling on his neck and down his spine sending shivers through his body making him even more erect, thick and hard.

The sudden change now scared little Rage. Jack pulled the thing that had been tickling him moments earlier into the air and wailing down on Rage's soft ass. The force made Rage jolt, yelp, and moan all at once. Jack decided it wasn't painful enough. Orgasm denial on the other hand, that'll have him begging. He tossed the apparent flogger to the side. He calmly explained that he had to ask Jack for permission to ejaculate. Rage agreed and Jack licked his lips. He was about to play with his new toy for the first time. 

He laid Rage on his back and began stroking his huge cock, watching as Rage twitched and wrestled himself for will power of his impending orgasm. Now to make it harder for him. Jack slid his body down so his face was even with Rage's dick. He began slowly licking the head and slowly took Rage's shaft in as well. Rage was deep in Jack's throat. As Jack suckled and licked the sensitive parts on his cock Rage twitched and moaned and whined, and cried.

"May I cum please Master?" He asked slowly.

"Nope." He continued to go to town on Rage's dick as Rage clawed at the bed sheets, begging for release.

"He is new.." Jack thought, "I'll take it easy on my new toy. For now."

Slowly, he slid his mouth off from around Rage's cock.

"Cum my slut. You have permission."


	3. The Intercourse

Immediately following, streams of think white fluid began squirting out of Rage's cock.

"FUUUUUCKKKKKK JACKKKKKKKK!" He yelled clawing at the Irishmans wrists to pull him in to a kiss.

Jack noticed this and giggled, "Aye, ye crave praise don't ye?!"

He was happy to oblige anyways. He crawled up on top of his newly found sub and placed his lips against Rage's warmly and licked every inch of his mouth. Remembering how Rage had broken the very first rule he broke off from this delicious kiss and flipped Rage on his back. He grabbed a paddle of his BDSM table and ordered Rage to count to ten slowly as he hadn't before.

"1.... Sir." Rage said shyly.

Jack smashed his paddle on Rage's ass hard. There was a visible red mark now and he grabbed Rage by his ear and said "Beg fer more ye slut!"

"Please Master.. Spank me more and harder, sir" Rage begged.

"As ye wish ye beautiful slut ye! Next number!"

"2... Master."

Again Jack spanked Rage hard, even harder than before.

"3, sir."

Again, he wailed on Rage's ass.

"4 sir"

Another spank.

"5 master."

Another.

After Rage had finished his counting Jack undressed speedily. He laid Rage on his back with his head dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Darling? Yer going to let me go as deep as I want into your mouth and if it becomes to difficult or if I'm gagging ye just yank on me hand okay?"

Rage calmly nodded yes after all Jack hadn't given him permission to speak. Jack softly grabbed Rage's glasses and placed them on the night stand.

"Very good boy Rage! Now open yer mouth."

Rage swallowed, scared, but he opened his mouth wide for Jack.

"Good boy."

Jack lowered his cock into Rage's awaiting mouth and forced Rage to take Jack "balls deep"

"Close yer mouth a little ye doof."

Rage obeyed.

"What a good boy ye are!"

He put his hands under Rage's head and began moving his head up and down over his cock. Rage wanted to please his new master so he swirled his tongue around Jack's dick.

"Oh my Irish God! Yer heavenly Rage! I think I'm gonna... Gonna..."

Jack exploded in Rage's mouth. Rage chugged it down best he could, but some of it dribbled down his lip. He licked Jack's cock clean and Jack pulled out of Rage's mouth.

"What a good boy ye are! I'm so proud of ye little boy!"

Rage unwittingly smiled. He had made this man he barely knew happy.. What was wrong with him?

Jack sat Rage up and sat next to him on the bed holding him close and petting his hair.

"Rage..."

"Yes master?"

"Why did ye -" Jack choked, "why did ye change yer name? Josh was a nice name."

This was a story Rage didn't care much for. He didn't want to tell this man. It was a dark time. But now he felt compelled to tell this man this dark story from his past.

"well, sir, back in secondary school (Middle school American terms) I was bullied a lot and they..-"

(A/n) Mwhaha cliff hanger! Most of know where Jackaboys name came from so I won't tell that... But The ragican king has never shared the story so I will make something up (e/a/n)


	4. The Aftercare

"I was bullied in secondary school.." Rage sniffled, "They - sorry - they.... THEY BRANDED ME!"

Rage burst out crying into Jack's chest.

"Oh..." Jack said noticing the question mark burned into the Brit's left shoulder, "So why did that make ye change yer name, me sweet?"

"Well -" Rage sniffled quietly, "It was all over the news and - and I didn't want people to ask me about it anymore so when I turned 18 I legally changed it - my name - so I wouldn't be noticed.. or recognized."

Awe.... thought Jack, I feel so bad. I guess he deserves the best aftercare I can give...

"Ye poor boy.." Jack said, tenderly rubbing Rage's back, "I'm proud of ye for being so honest with me. I'll let it slide that ye didn't say master or sir.... this time."

"Thank you, master."

"Ye must feel blind," Jack giggled, "Yer glasses"

Rage finally noticed his glasses were missing, "Oh. Can I have them back, Master?"

"Close yer eyes, buddy."

Rage obeyed.. He felt Jack's cool hands slide on his face and the cold red and black metal push around his ears and the glass graze his skin.

"Thank you, master."

"Any time. Yer such a good boy.Right now yer aloud to speak willingly.. During the play part of our sessions yer not aloud to speak without permission, but now, during aftercare, yer aloud to speak freely. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good Boy!"

"Master, I have a question."

"Speak me boy."

"Why me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you choose me,sir? I happy you did. I mean Ich habe noch nie so viel Freude empfunden.. (I've never felt such pleasure)But why, Master?"

"Oh... Little one.. I saw ye a few months ago... I immediately recognized ye as a sub. I took yer picture and back searched it. I saw yer old name, Josh, then it became Rage. I've loved ye since I first saw ye. I'm happy I did, baby boy." 

"Me too master." Rage snuggled up to this man, wanting more of him, to learn more about him.. Is this... lust? he wondered.

"I'm shocked laddie."

"Why Master?"

"Most of the time people ask about me accent. Ye haven't."

"Well, it's actually kinda hot, master."

"Good boy! Being honest wit me. Much appreciated!'

Rage smiled and the words repeated over and over in his head "Good boy, good boy, good boy, good boy." he pondered.

Jack tickled him and laughed, "What's gotcha grinning like an imbecile, buddy?!"

"MASTER DON'T TICKLE ME" Rage laughed, rolling away.

"Ohh ye bein bad now. I'll put that down ASAP!"

Jack tackled Rage, pinching his cheeks and tickling the crap out of Rage.

"STOP IT MASTER" Rage laughed trying to stop Jack's onslaught of tickles.

"Nope.. Ye can't escape either, sweetie." Jack laughed.

"Oh really, Master?"

"Yup.." 

Rage brushed his foot against Jack's cock, making Jack blush deeply. Rage used this opportunity to roll away from Jack's attack. He stood up and laughed, "AHA I have escaped, master!"

"Not fer long ye naughty boy!" Jack grabbed Rage by the hips and pulled him back on to the bed and began his onslaught yet again. 

They boys spent most of their night having a tickle fight. 

Out of breath Jack asked, "Ye tired sweetie?"

"Yes Master." Rage responded quietly.

"Okay. Get these on." Jack tossed him some soft silk red PJs.

"Wait... Am I not going back to University?" Rage asked.

"Honey, I gave ye the choice school or me.. Of course your not."

"Phew I was hoping I wasn't; I wanted to stay with you, Master." Rage accidentally said aloud.

"Well good. Get dressed."

Rage did as he was told and it turned out Jack had an identical pair of pajamas that were green for him.

"Go to sleep, lover boy." Jack shushed, "I love ye, Josh. By the way me real names Sean."

"I love you too, Sean."

As the two of them drifted off into bliss together Rage pondered what could happen next.

(a/n) THERE WE GO EVERYBODY! I hope you all did enjoy that sweet chapter. again if one of my teachers is reading IM SORRY ! Typing dialects and accents is hard. Please no hate if I miss one or two mys or yous or yours. (e/a/n)


	5. The Collaring

The next morning Rage woke up before Jack and broke free from Jack's iron vice grip; he gently pushed Jack's dark brown hair out of his face and smiled. Who was this man? Why did Rage desire him so much? Why did his name change from Sean to Jack? Could Jack make him feel the way he did last night again? God it had felt great.

He stood up to go get something to eat when he heard a soft Irish voice whisper, "Ye bastard Rage, get back here yer being disobedient."

"Oi..." Rage whispered before saying "Sorry master, I was hungry." He climbed back into bed beside Jack and Jack held him close and snuggled into the warmth of Rage's body, "good boy" he whispered.

This boy, thought Jack, is amazing.

Jack, knowing all to well that Rage couldn't say anything because Jack was "asleep", stuck his hand down Rage's pants, stroking his dick. Rage slapped his hand over his mouth trying not to scream.

Jack felt he messed with his toy enough for now. He opened his aqua blue eyes and stared into Rage's dark brown eyes.

"Today, me pet," Jack said softly, "I'm goin to get ye a present that ye have to wear every where except de bedroom when we go ta sleep."

Rage nodded.

"Good boy you may speak freely until I say otherwise."

"Thank you sir."

Jack got out of bed and tossed Rage a soft black Tee shirt and red jeans with some black and red high tops.

"Get dressed, dog!"

"Y-yes sir."

Rage got dressed and Jack dressed in all black except for the septic eye on his shirt.

"Let's go, boy."

"Yes sir."

The men left and went to a fetish shop. Jack grasped Rage's hand and pulled him to the collar section, "Well me boy anything catch yer fancy?" Jack asked.

"No sir." But that was a lie, and Rage knew it, his eyes were dead focus on a thick red men's collar that had a black out line and a blocky R on the front.

"Ay, me boy I saw dat one as well and I knew it'd catch yer eye." Jack said, picking up the collar Rage was staring at.

"Master, you don't have to."

"But, little boy, I want to. The collars my idea so it may as well be how you like it."

"Th-thank you, Master."

"It's okay me boy go wait in de car I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes sir."

Rage went and sat in the passenger side of Jack's car awaiting his Master's return. Finally Jack had returned.

"Rage, EYES SHUT! Now!"

"Yes sir!" Rage said and closed his eyes.

He felt a soft leather wrap around his neck followed by a soft click.

"Okay, open yer eyes. Ye look... AMAZING."

Rage opened his eyes gently to a mirror in front of him.

He saw that around his neck was the thick Red collar with black trim but now it said Rage instead of just an R. From the front of the collar a bright green leash sat hanging and Rage followed it with his eyes and saw it fall into Jack's hands.

"Finally," Jack said, "ye feel like yer mine."

Rage couldn't help but smile. He belonged to this man named Sean, wait, no this man named Jack now.

(A/n) Yay! Ragiceye finally! Rage belongs to Jack! How could their relationship progress? Will they meet a straight BDSM couple? Ohhhhh yes I'm adding me and my Dom for a few chapters. Ohhhhhh! (E/a/n)


	6. The New Couple

(a/n) this is a one time thing. I am changing my and my dom's names for privacy reasons so yay! (e/a/n)

Rage cherished his new collar. God he adored it! He had no reason not to! It was his favorite color too!

Rage was day dreaming about his new collar when the car stopped and Jack came to Rage's side and tugged on the leash, "Come boy," he beckoned.

Rage hopped out, closed his door and followed Jack.

Close by Jack caught sight of Mel (girl) and Steve.

"Steve! Mel!" Jack yelled.

"Oh Jack hey!" Steve responded happily.

They went to a cafe and Rage finally realized the pink leash leading to a small pale blue lace woman's collar around Mel's neck from Steve's hand.

Mel looked at Steve and whimpered pointing at Rage.

"Oh.. Jack you mind if Rage and Mel talk for awhile?" Steve asked.

"Rage? Do ye want to talk to Mel?"

"yes sir." Rage replied kindly.

"Alright on my end too." Steve replied.

"Thank you Master!" both subs replied simultaneously.

The doms laughed, "Aweeee they're in sync!" Steve giggled.

The subs and doms talked with their respective others until Steve came to an idea.

"Oi! Steve, buddy, whatcha got?"

"sub on sub action on camera!!! Wouldn't it be awesome!?"

Mel shook her head.

"Well that's consent."

"Oi! No! childhood!"

"Never mind she called safeword. Good Girl, Mel." Steve giggled.

"Huh, master?" Mel questioned.

"I was testing you. To see if you'd be good and only want me. And you did, so as your favorite treat: Come sit in master's lap." Steve laughed.

"YEAH! Thank you master!" Mel said sitting in Steve's lap.

After the four had talked a while longer Jack decided to take Rage home. He stunk. He needed a bath, BOY OH BOY was Jack going to have fun tonight.

"Oh guys. Sorry we best be going! Bye guys!"

"Oh. Bye Rage Bye Jack."

"Bye Mr.jack. Bye Rage!"

"Bye Mel and Mel's owner."

(a/n) Sorry for the short chapter. Im tired.... Ohhhhh coming soon: The Bath oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (e/a/n)


	7. The Bath

After they left Jack took Rage home and told him to undress in the bathroom including his collar as well as draw a bath. Rage obeyed and Jack came in and tickled Rage and said, "Hop in ye silly."

"okay, sir.." Rage said and sat down in the warm bath and Jack knelt beside him.

"ye dirty boy." 

"Huh? Master?"

"I made ye cum a fuck ton last night. And ye swallowed me cum so your filthy."

Rage pouted.

"Awe! Come 'ere ye silly!" Jack said and kissed Rage warmly.

Jack decided to cut the games and he grabbed the soap and washed Rage's back makes sure to send shivers down his spine. He rinsed off Rage's back and pat his head. 

"Lean back."

Rage obeyed and Jack washed Rage's chest.

Oi, thought Jack, he's a lot more muscular than I thought.

"Rage, do you want to know why I decided to bathe you tonight rather than before we left the house? Speak."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, tomorrow we are having a small dinner party I invited 5 people over and I need ye to smell amazing for when the show up. Two of our guests are the couple we saw today!" Jack said washing Rage's arms and legs.

"Sweetie, this next part is going to be a little uncomfortable, but it needs to happen, for yer health."

"Okay, sir."

Jack looked at Rage and smiled. He took Rage's dick in his hand and slowly ran the soap along the side of it.

"Does that feel good me boy?"

"Yesssssss sir."

"Good."

Jack stopped and washed Rage's face and hair.

"Ye sit here and soak for 10 minutes. I'll come back and help ye get dressed."

"Okay, sir."

About 13 minutes later Jack came back and held open a towel, "come boy."

Rage got out of the tub and walked over to Jack, who wrapped the warm towel around Rage and dried him off from head to toe.

Jack put boxers at Rage's feet and he stepped into the holes. Jack pulled them up around Rages waist and put Rages PJ shirt and pants on him.

"God, ye look sexy in that."

"Maaaaaaaster.... Don't make me blush."

"Sorry. Let's go to bed."

"Yes sir."

"Good Boy."

(a/n) So i'm lazy so I'll do Part 8 in the AM or later (e/a/n)


	8. The Party

The next morning Jack dressed Rage in a velvet black suit with a soft red bow tie.

Jack looked identical just with a bright green bow tie.

"Me boy, there are 5 people coming over and ye have to greet dem by tey're names. I will help ye learn before dey get hur, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. So, ye know Mel and Steve right?"

"yes sir I do know them."

"Good. okay. The short brown haired guy is Roth. He loves the Percy Jackson stories. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy, that's 3 of 5. The other two are a normal couple: Cassidy and Mark. You got all that?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Good boy!"

A few hours later a soft banging was hit on the door.

"Get it pet."

Rage stood up, walked over to the door and opened it. A small man stood before him. Roth, he thought.

"Greetings Roth."

"Oh. Hi....?"

"My names Josh. I'm Jack's sub."

"Oh."

"Come on in, Roth. Have a seat. I'll go get Jack."

"Okay." Roth sat down and thought to himself OH MY! Josh is hot!But Nico from my Percy Jackson's books is so much better. I can't believe that I'm a bisexual christian... That's so weird. I think I have a crush on Josh.

Another knock on the door. Rage ran over and opened the door, "Hi Mel, Cassidy, Mark, and Steve. Welcome have a seat with Roth on the couch. I'll be getting Jack."

Mel sat beside Roth, they were old friends, they've known each other since 8th grade. They were in their 20's now. They started talking and laughing with each other.

"Remember how weird Jack used to be, Roth?!"

"Oh my god yes!!!!"

"HAahaha. God, I've missed you Roth we've always had such hilarious conversations."

"Yeah! And may I say you look adorable today!"

"Awe thanks Roth!"

She did look cute. Steve had but her hair in ponytails on either side of her head, and a slim black dress with a flower in her hair.

Jack came in and it didn't appear that Rage was with him, but when they got into the living room it turned out that Rage was crawling beside Jack.

Cassidy and Mark were appalled.

"HE'S A HUMAN YOU CREEP!" Cassidy yelled.

"thats creepy." Mark said.

"No it's not," Mel pouted, "in public is creepy..." she glared at Steve.

"You know you love it you adorable kitty." Steve said pulling her close.

"Everyone this dinner party is to celebrate me finally getting an obedient sub whom I love!" Jack announced playing with Rage's hair.

Rage smiled and added, "Cassidy, Mark, Roth we know you don't like it, but you have to approve."

Roth put gently, "Jack you're lucky we've been friends since 8th grade."

Mark said, "Duh I don't approve. I love Cassy. I'm never gonna leash or collar her. She means too much to me."

Cassidy and Mark shared a tender smile before they both leaned in and kissed each other warmly.

"That's no fun. This is." Steve said grabbing Mel and planting a kiss on her soft lips.

Mel blushed deeply, but she put her arms around him and accepted the kiss.

"Good girl, Mel." Steve told her patting her head.

"This is more fun." Jack giggled.

He put his hands under Rage's arms and pulled him up and kissed him while slowly pushing him to the floor. Rage didn't struggle.

"That does look fun!" Steve said, laughing.

Roth, annoyed, pulled out his book and started reading. He sighed happily, "Oh Nico, I love you so much."

The party went on full of laughing and good times. Roth never got his nose out of his book.

After everyone had left Jack growled, "Rage! Get in the bedroom, undress, get on yer hands and knees on the bed and wait for me. NOW!"

(a/n) Make your predictions in the comments VVV Why is Jack mad at Rage. Can you figure it out.... OOOOhhhhhhh Again if a teacher is reading: IM SORRY!!!!!!!! (e/a/n)


	9. The Punishment

"Yes sir." Rage said and ran off.

Jack slumped down into his couch.

Dammit, he thought, why was Rage being disobedient all of a sudden! Talking without permission. All through the party he didn't address me as sir or Master once only Jack, dude, bro and mate. UGGGHHHHH He's gonna be punished so hard. He might cry. I'll make him count to 30. That outa make him learn his lesson. I need a drink.

Jack went to the wine cellar and grabbed a bottle of scotch and he poured some in a glass. Chugging it down, he decided to use his NEW leather paddle on his beautiful boy.

He went to the closet and grabbed it. hmmm yes this'll do nicely . He went to the bedroom to see Rage on the bed on his hands and knees naked. 

Jack was livid, "Rage! Do! You! Know! What! You! Did! Wrong! SPEAK!"

"No sir." Rage replied frightened.

"UUUUGGGGGGGHHHH You spoke without permission at the party AND you never ONCE called me master or sir!"

Rage winced.

"NOW YOU OBEY! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT JOSH! YOU REALIZE STEVE THINKS I'M INCOMPETENT NOW RIGHT?! "SPEAK!"

"yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Sorry's not gonna cut it. Give me your glasses."

Rage took his glasses off and held them up for Jack. Jack grabbed them and set them on the table.

"COUNT TO 30!" Jack ordered.

"1.... master..."

Jack smashed his fresh paddle on Rages ass as hard as he could muster. Rage dug his hands into the sheets.

"2 sir"

Another.

All the way to 30 spanks. By the time Jack was done on Rage's ass it was bright red and Rage was crying loudly with his head buried in the sheets.

(A/n) SUSPENSE! (e/a/n)


	10. The Loss of Rage's...

When Jack saw Rage sobbing he immediately felt bad. He was new! He didn't know! He was a new boy he needed firm guidance. Direction.

"Rage? Are ye okay? I'm really sorry I over reacted. I got carried away. Forgive me please, sweetie. Ye may speak."

Rage slowly pushed himself up to his knees, turned his head toward Jack, his face glistening in the light from the tears on his face and he smiled and said, voice breaking, "Master, I'm okay I promise. I'd have said my safeword if I couldn't handle it."

"Thank you, Rage. You always make me feel good."

"Master... um.... can we.... uhhh.. do more? Like not spanking but something else?"

Rage KNEW what he wanted. He wanted Jack inside him. Not in his mouth, but somewhere more.... sensitive... He knew Jack would say he wasn't ready and make him wait, but HE really wanted this..

"Sweet Rage, what is it ye desire?" Jack asked to Rage's surprise.

Rage blushed deeply and turned away.

"Tell me Rage. I want to please ye too ye know that.."

Rage softly mumbled something under his breath.

"Rage. Tell. Me. Now." Jack demanded, grasping Rage's wrist.

"Master... uh.... I want... um...." He blushed blood red, "I want you inside me."

Jack knew what Rage wanted for sure now, but he wanted to hear him admit it, so he said, "I can hang ye over the bed and go in yer mouth if ye want." he smiled.

"Not what I meant, sir."

"Well what did ye mean?"

"Well.. um... back, sir."

"Hmmm... I don't understand, baby."

Rage took a deep breath, prepared for denial and rejection and blurted, "anal sex, sir."

"Oh." Jack had been right. Rage's consent is given now to accept him.

Jack knelt before the small, shy, scared, British man, and said, "I've wanted that. To be inside yer ass. Hearing ye scream and moan beneath me. Is this what ye desire?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ask and ye shall receive."

"Wait what, sir?!" Rage's face lit up.

"Long as ye don't mind if I tie ye down I'll be more than happy to give ye what ye want. After all, me boy, I am gay. This is me specialty."

"PLEASE MASTER! I don't care if you tie me down just PLEASE, sir!"

"Okay ye asked for it. Lay on your belly with yer hands and feet pointing towards the four bed posts."

Rage did as Jack commanded and Jack tied some rope around Rage's wrists then his ankles and tied the other end of the rope to the bed posts. Then, he got on his knees, grabbed some straps from under the bed and draped them over his obedient sub. He went to the other side of the bed and buckled the straps tightly under that side. 

Jack grabbed a soft black cloth and placed it over Rage's eyes and tied it behind his head.

What a sight. Me boy totally tied down. at my disposal to do with as I please. Jack had the thought with delight.

"Ye're not allowed to speak. Yer only allowed to scream, moan, yell. Me name is also allowed. Not master or sir, just Jack. Ye have thumbs for a reason. When I ask you a question, it will only ever be yes or no, ye either thumb up or thumb down. Understood?"

Rage gave Jack a thumbs up.

"Good boy. Let's get started."

Jack grabbed the bottle of lube by Rage's glasses and drizzled a more than gracious amount on his fingers. He slowly slid one of his fingers in Rage's ass earning a soft whimper from his darling boy. He swirled his finger in Rage's ass sending his nervous system on high alert. God he loved doing this. He's always had a talent for making subs want him inside them. He slid another finger in Rage's ass and slowly scissoring his fingers as he kissed the small of Rage's back.

"Good boy, Rage."

Jack's goal: three fingers before his dick. He slowly stuck his third finger in Rage's ass eliciting a yelp from the Brit. He gently parted his fingers and stretched Rage's anal cavity to hopefully make it easier on the newbie for his first time.

He slowly withdrew his fingers and he heard a small, sad cry from the man in front of him. He put his hands on Rage's firm ass cheeks and spread them. He got a little higher on his knees and slowly press his cock into Rage's ass. He could tell Rage wanted to clench his anus, so he leaned into Rage's ear and whispered, "Sweetie, it will get easier to take me if you relax. I know it hurts. I know you can do this. we've both had hard childhoods. This is nothing." He traced the question mark on Rage's shoulder, "This pain was triple what I'm doing. Calm down."

Rage took a deep breath and Jack felt him relax, "Good boy.."

Jack slowly started thrusting in an out and began to speed up gradually.

Rage's breathing became deep and loud. 

Jack was going pretty fast and very hard when Rage giggled, "You were right this feels like nothing."

"Didn't I say NO TALKING!?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"It's okay, but I'm adding something new if this feels like nothing."

"Okay, master."

Jack grabbed Rage's dick and gave an experimental tug. Rage lurched from this sudden change in pace.

"Good boy, so easily controlled."

Jack kept jacking off Rage (hehe get it guys?) until they both came. Rage into Jack's hand and Jack into Rage.

Jack got up slowly and unbuckled Rage's restraints and untied him. He flipped Rage over and took off his blindfold. Rage was limp, sweating, panting.

"Poor boy." Jack said before getting himself and Rage dressed for bed.

"Ye okay, Rage?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rage... did I hurt ye?"

"No sir."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No... umm... It's... uh..." Rage fumbled his words before stating quickly, "That was incredible!"

"I try. Ye were very good at handling that. Most subs in the past beg me to stop or say their safe word."

"I loved that."

"It only gets better."

(a/n) WOO I did a long chapter YAY! I hope this makes up for last chapter being short! As I normally say ANY TEACHERS READING I'M SORRY! While writing this I was listening to a bunch of songs from the band Hollywood Undead and "Story of a Snitch" by Deuce, I recommend both bands highly. Now for the teaser: Jack mentioned a bad childhood? hmmmmmm MWHAHAHA! Be anxious! (e/a/n)


	11. The Irish Man's Childhood

As morning dawned on the two men Rage awoke before Jack per usual, this time he stayed in the Irishman's loving arms, feeling his love, his warmth. Last night had made Rage feel closer to his Master. The Irishman beside him looked so peaceful in his sleep. He loved Rage, that much he knew. He knew Jack desired him, wanted him. Softly, Jack opened his crystal blue eyes and stared into the chocolate colored British eyes.

"Morning, sweetie." He said with a smile.

"Good morning, Master!" Rage responded happily.

"Are ye okay? Yer bound to be sore."

"Yes, sir, very sore, I'm not sure I want to get up, sir."

"Then let's not. We'll have a lazy day."

"Okay, master." Rage looked down.

Jack used his finger to tilt Rage's head up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Tell. Me. Josh." Jack put sternly, but his words had a gentle pitch.

"Well, master, last night you said you had a difficult childhood as well, sir. I was wondering would you tell me about it, sir." Rage asked, forced to look his Irish master in the eyes.

"Rage... honey... are ye sure ye wish to know me past?" Jack asked, sadness piercing his voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Ask and ye shall receive. Rage promise me ye won't interject this story." Jack asked releasing Rage's chin.

"I promise sir." Rage said, absently making an x with his finger over his heart.

Jack sighed, "Well I was born in Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland and lived there until I moved here. I'm the youngest in a family of seven. When I was 7 some kids in school called me Septic Sean." Jack voice quavered, "They thought I was disgusting. I grew up a little bit and I met Roth and Mel. Originally, I thought I was a straight dominant and Mel was me submissive for a long time. Obedient too. I never had to punish her. God, she was sexy in the bedroom. Ye're better of course, but she reminded me a lot of ye. When I went to college we broke up and I realized I was gay. In college I got beat up and thrown off roofs, one day I was walking and I saw ye. I fell in love. Now the sad part, me siblings beat me up, me parents hated me, I was always bullied through school, me parents split when I was 11, Roth hated me for awhile for making Mel me submissive. I was contemplating suicide." Jack burst out in tears and hugged Rage super tightly, he leaned back and smiled gently looking Rage in the eyes, "Until I met ye."

(a/n) Well there's the story... I cried while typing <3 (e/a/n)


End file.
